


one eighty-two

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis">sara's</a> prompt "i wonder what it was like when michael first approached luke about playing music with them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	one eighty-two

"Do you know any Blink-182 songs?" Michael asks. Luke startles, dropping his pen, which rolls off the side of the table and onto the floor. Michael’s been lowkey looking for him all day, but it didn’t occur to him for ages that Luke might _actually_ be studying in the library, the little _nerd_. This is never going to work out.

Luke looks up at him like he’s interrupting something very important, but by the looks of things it’s just calculus, so whatever. “It’s one _eighty_ -two,” Luke says, ducking under the table to find his pen.

"Whatever, as if it is," Michael rolls his eyes, but he can feel his cheeks heat up a bit. As if Luke even knows anything, and even if it _is_ eighty-two, Luke’s probably never even heard of All Time Low. Michael doesn’t know why he agreed to this. Well, not true, it's because Calum’s the worst best friend ever, and also because, annoyingly, Calum wasn’t totally wrong when he said their band needs more than two people. But it’s pretty slim pickings around here. Obviously. Since Michael's talking to  _Luke_ of all people.

Luke emerges with his stupid hair and a disdainful look on his stupid face. “I have their album on my phone,” he says. Stupidly.

"I meant playing," Michael sighs. _Dumbass._  "Can you play any?"  _  
_

"Oh," Luke looks down at his books with a shrug. "I guess?"

"Me and Calum can’t sing. You can."

Luke’s face does a weird thing, his mouth sort of twisting at the corner. Michael's not sure what it _means,_ but it sure makes him look stupid. Luke glances up at Michael, and then picks up his pen and traces down the margin in his exercise book. “Are you guys in a band?” he asks, sort of airily.

"Kind of, yeah." Michael feels sheepish saying it, wanting to impress but aware that it’s almost a lie. Him and Calum fucking around on their guitars in the music room doesn’t really count as a band, probably.

"What’s your name?"

"Michael," Michael says, frankly offended that Luke doesn’t _know_. They’ve only been at the same school their _whole lives_.

Luke smiles like he’s trying not to laugh. “No, your band,” he says. God, he’s a dick.

"Oh," Michael can feel himself blushing again. He hates himself so much, but not as much as he hates Luke. "We don’t have one," he says, feeling totally lame. He hadn’t even thought about a name yet, gees. “Look, do you wanna play with us or not?” he huffs, patience run out.

" _Play_ with you?" Luke repeats, biting his lip, grinning. Michael's not sure if it's meant to be a  _joke_ but he's just about reached his humiliation threshold now and he either needs to punch Luke or leave, probably. Just to save face.

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up, nevermind," Michael groans. He turns and stomps off, which isn't the bravest option, but whatever. He gets to the library door before Luke’s scrambling up beside him, books stuffed in his arms and bag hanging off his shoulder, sending scared glances to a very pissed off Mrs Marble the dragon lady librarian who has it in for Michael personally so what does it matter anyway?

"Sorry, okay, yes," Luke says. Michael flicks his fringe out of his eyes and stops so Luke can stuff his books into his bag and zip it up, and also just because he knows his lingering presence inside the library will probably make actual steam come out of Mrs Marble's ears.

"Cal’s in the music room, come on," he says, sending her his most winning smile, and the two of them exit into the hall. It always feels good to piss off Mrs Marble, but he's never felt so proud before. They turn down the corridor en route to the music room where Calum waits, and Michael, disturbingly, can't shake the feeling his elation has something to do with Luke in stride beside him.


End file.
